swfanonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jacen Raven
Jacen Raven - Jäger und Gejagter Jacen ist eher ein Einzelgänger, da er seine Herkunft und seine Fähigkeiten versucht zu verbergen. Andere sehen in ihm aber meistens einen normalen Menschen im alter von etwa 30 Jahren. Einst war er ein Jedi-Ritter, doch aufgrund seiner Fertigkeiten wurde er verstoßen. Danach durchlebte er eine Verwachsene Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger und Schmuggler, bis er dann auf die ersten der Sithforce stieß. Bis zu seinem Verschwinden war er ein Guter Freund des Jedi-Ritters Golradir Súrion. Aussehen Jacen Raven ist etwa 1,70m groß, kräftige Statur und durchtrainiert. Sein etwa Schulterlanges nachtschwarzes Haar trägt er meist glatt und locker zusammengebunden. Meist trägt er ein schwarz-graues Lederoutfit. Seine Lichtschweter trägt er selten bei sich, dafür aber ein schweren S5-Sicherheitsblaster. Sein Aufrechter Gang zeigt, dass die Rückschläge ihn nicht belasten. Viel mehr strahlen sie Entschlossenheit und einwenig Stolz aus. Stolz auf das, was er bisher geleistet hat und das was er sicherlich noch leisten wird. Da die GALACTIC sein größter Schatz und stolz ist, werkelt er oft an ihr. Dadurch kann es schonmal vorkommen, dass er von kopf bis fuß in den Innereien des Kreuzers steckt und mit Öl verschmiert ist. Ein besonderes Merkmal, woran man ihn eigentlich immer erkennt, sind die scheinbaren Knochenauswüchse an seinen Unterarmen. Zum Schutz und zur Stabilisation trägt Jacen jeweils eine verstärkte Unterarmcap's aus dunklen Kraytleder die mit je drei Zähnen eines Kraytdrachens besetzt sind. Die GALACTIC Die Lichtschwerter thumb|Prime - Die Monoklinge Jacen RavensPrime ist Jacen's erste Schwert, welches er baute nachdem er aus dem Orden verstoßen wurde. Der Griff des Schwertes ist ca. 37 cm lang und hat einen Durchmesser von etwa 4 cm. Es besteht aus einer Phyriklegierung die teils brüniert wurde. Im Inneren ist ein viridianischer Kristall enthalten, der allerdings eine blutrote Klinge projeziert. Unterstützt wird die Klinge von einem Bondar-Kristall und einem Velmor-Edelstein unterstützt. thumb|left|Daar - Das Doppelklingenschwert von Jacen RavenDaar ist Jacen Raven's zweites Schwert. Es ist eine Doppelklinge, deren beiden blutroten synthetischen kristalle einzeln oder Zusammen aktiviert werden können. Auch dieser Griff ist aus einer Phyriklegierung gebaut. Ein Sigil-''' und ein '''Qixoni-Kristall unterstützen hier die Klinge. Bemerkenswert ist, dass beide Waffen vom äußeren Erscheinungsbild und dem Design den Waffen des Jedi-Ritters Golradir Súrion absolut identisch sind. Ausrüstung Einst dachte man, das Revan's Rüstung vor tausenden Jahren verschollen sei. Doch während seiner Zeit im Jedi-Tempel studierte der damalige Jedi-Hüter Raven die Chroniken und alle Aufzeichnungen um eine Schwachstelle der Sith zu finden. Der Rat hatte ihm dafür die offizielle Erlaubnis gegeben, da der Dunkle Schatten sich weiter um die Galaxie zuzog. Während des Studiums fand er Berichte der Jedi die Revan damals besiegten, darunter Berichte von Bastila Shan. Anhand dieser Berichte gelang es Jacen später in seiner Verbannung eine Kopie der Rüstung aus Phyrik zu schmieden. Als Basis für die Maske des Revan nutze er einen mandalorianischen Helm und arbeitete diesen in Mühevoller stundenlanger arbeit zu einem Duplikat der Maske um. Das Holocron des Rabens Viel ist nicht über dieses Holocron bekannt. Es hat, im Gegensatz zu anderen Holocrons, die völlig ungewöhnliche Form einer nahezu perfekten Kugelsphäre. Jedoch ist aus dem Holocron nicht viel heraus zuholen. Einzig der Wächter des Holocrons, ein menschengroßer schwarzer Rabe, erscheint und sagt immer wieder folgende Worte auf: Doch Koribaan ward nie das Ende meiner Reise. Es gab noch viel vor mir, vor uns. Licht und Finsternis, ein Kampf dem Untergang des Universums gleich. Niemand von uns konnte den anderen besiegen. Es ging nicht. Denn wir waren eines. Würde einer von uns besiegt, würde der andere ebenso untergehen ---- Once upon a time, i was Jedi Knight. In the same time i was a Sith-Warrior. Light and darkness goes two ways, but we were one person. I know, what he knows, I feel, what he feels and I searched, what he searched. But now it all be other. A prophecy was pronounced: "What goes in two different ways, to one target and destiny, comes together, would be one. No one can defeat the other, they are one!" ---- Voller schmerzen erwachte ich. Es war kalt, ich spürte nur nackten Stein. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern was geschehen war. Der Krieger, der Sith. Er nannte sich auch Draganus. Ich erinnere mich an diesen Namen. Der Hüter der Dunkelheit auf meiner heimat nannte ihn mal. Er sagte es wäre mein Name der Finsternis. Irgendwie war dieser Klon entstanden. Aber es war auch wieder kein Klon. Wir waren eines, wir ergänzten uns. Biografie Die Blockade von Naboo und erste Erfahrungen mit der Dunklen Seite Jacen wurde 22 Jahre vor der Ausrufung des Galaktischen Imperiums (42 VSY) auf Corellia als Sohn eines reichen Transportunternehmers geboren. Früh erkannten die Jedi seine Talente und nahmen ihn in den Orden auf. In den folgenden Jahren schickte der Orden ihn auf verschiedene Missionen. Eine der ersten Rückschläge erhält Jacen während der Blockade von Naboo. Der Orden und die Republik sahen zu, wie die Handelsföderation eine Blockade errichtete und eine friedliche Welt angriffen. Aber anstatt einzugreifen schickten sie zwei Jedi-Ritter, Obi-Wan Kenobi und seinen Meister Qui-Gon Jin nach Naboo in diplomatischer Mission. Allerdings starb Meister Jin bei dieser Mission, der für Jacen immer eine Art Vorbild gewesen war durch die Hand eines dunklen Kriegers. Erst später erfuhr er, dass es sich dabei um den Sith Darth Maul handelte. In der Zeit bis zu den Klonkriegen, verlief sein Leben dann mehr oder weniger ruhig. Er reiste durch die Galaxie und studierte auf den zahllosen alten Welten wie Dantooine, Illum, Ossus und sogar für Korriban erhielt er die Erlaubnis. In den Ruinen von Korriban spürte er dann zum ersten Mal, was die meisten Jedi-Meister nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand sagen, dass die dunkle Seite begann sich zu stärken. Oftmals versuchte sie sogar seinen Hass auf die Handelsföderation, die TechnoUnion oder den Banken-Clan zu nutzen und ihn auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Allerdings war Jacen immer stark genug sich nicht von ihr verführen zu lassen, aber sich dennoch gewisse Fähigkeiten anzueignen. Des weiteren kam es nicht selten vor, dass er nach den Besuchs Korriban’s Visionen hatte, in der die Jedi nahezu ausgelöscht waren und ein Dunkler Schatten über der Galaxie lag. Aber Jacen nahm sie nie ernst, da er sie auf Verwirrungstaktiken der Dunklen Seite schob. Die Klonkriege und seine Verbannung Dann begannen die Klonkriege. Im Alter von 20 Jahren wurde er als einer der jüngsten zum Jedi-Ritter kurz vor dem Einsatzbeginn nach Geonosis ernannt. Jacen wurde zusammen mit einer Gruppe Jedi und einer Abteilung der Klonarmee nach Geonosis geschickt, um dort dem Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi, dessen Jedi-Padawan Anakin Skywalker und der Senatorin von Naboo zur Hilfe zueilen. Während der Gefechte setzte er die Fähigkeit des Macht-Blitzes ein, um eine ganze Abteilung SKD’s außer Gefecht zu setzen. Allerdings war einer der Jedi-Meister in der Nähe und sah dies sofort als Zeichen, dass Jacen der Dunklen Seite verfallen war, obwohl er für die Jedi kämpfte. So kam es, dass er sich nach der Schlacht von Geonosis vor dem Rat verantworten musste. Eigentlich hoffte er, dass er durch die Wahrheit seine Situation nur verbessern konnte und gestand, dass er verbotener Weise, die Dunkle Seite und deren Künste studiert hatte. Der Rat kam zu dem Entschluss, dass ein solches Verhalten nicht toleriert werden konnte. Jacen musste seine beiden ersten Schwerter abgeben und wurde verbannt. In den folgenden Jahren vertraute er immer weniger auf die helle Macht und begann mit dem Studium der dunklen Seite. Monatelang experimentierte er mit der Züchtung eines neuen, synthetischen Schwertkristall. Nach vielen Versuchen gelang es ihm ein neues, smaragdfarbenes Doppelklingenschwert herzustellen. Für eine Zeit verfiel er wirklich der dunklen Seite und nannte sich, um nicht irgendwann doch aufzufallen, Jacen Draganus. Dies spiegelte ein wenig seiner Vorliebe insbesondere für die Kraytdrachen wieder. Irgendwann entdeckte er Count Dooku und den Cyborg-General Grievous. Seine Fähigkeiten waren so gut, dass er sich mehrere Minuten lang gegen General Grievous behaupten konnte und Dooku nahm ihn als Schüler der Dunklen Jedi auf. Während der folgenden Schlachten in den Klonkriegen wurde er immer verwirrter und verschwand für einige Jahren von der Bildfläche der Galaxie. Offiziell galt er als während der Schlacht von Corusanct, wo er als freiwilliger Pilot half, gefallen. Somit suchten später die Klonarmee während der Order 66 nicht nach ihm. Jacen zog sich nach Corellia zurück, wo er sich fortan mit dem Studium der beiden Seiten der Macht widmete. Während dieser Zeit lernte er auch die acht Kampfdroiden kennen, die einen Jedi-Suchtrupp vernichteten. Allerdings wurden die achte dabei schwer beschädigt. In Zuge dessen begann er mit ihrer Reparatur und Umprogrammierung. Heute sind sie für Jacen wie Freunde und Kollegen zugleich. Der Beginn der Rebellion und ein Neustart Nach Ausrufung der Order 66 tauchte er unter, denn er befürchtete auch als ehemaliges Mitglied des Ordens gejagt zu werden. Nun musste er sich mit der Neuen Situation abfinden. Ständig war er auf der Flucht. Ein knappes halbes Jahr später erschien er wieder auf der galaktischen Bildfläche, agierte allerdings meist unter dem Decknamen Jacen Draganus. Er kaufte sich die GALACTIC, und verdiente sein Geld als Schmuggler, Informant für die Rebellen oder einfacher Frachterkapitän. Kurz drauf schloss er sich der Gilde der Kopfgeldjäger an, für die er nun auf Missionen ging um sich seinen Lebensunterhald zu verdienen. Imperialle Festungen und schlechte Bausubstanzen Auf einer der wenigen längeren Zwischenhalte suchte Jacen und seine Crew eine unbekannte Iridoriannerin auf. Sie bot ihm eine nette Summe Geld wenn er sich zu einem Treffen mit ihrem Chef begeben würde und einen weiteren Haufen Credits falls er den Auftrag durchführen würde. Obwohl Jacen und seine Droiden eigentlich weniger schnell mit Credits zu locken waren, lief das Unternehmen schlecht und es mussten dringende Anschaffungen und Ausrüstungen besorgt werden. Die Mission stellte sich eigentlich vom Auftragsinhalt als sehr einfach heraus. Eine Imperialle Festung sollte zusammen mit einem truppe Wagemutiger überfallen und geplündert werden. Insbesondere auf medizinische Güter sollte man es abgesehen haben, allen voran dem Bacta. Das Team war eigentlich schlagkräftig: ein Jedi Ritter und sein Padawan, eine Dunkle Jedi, zwei Abenteurer und Schmuggler und Jacen als Kopfgeldjäger und Grauen Ritter. Zusammen mit einem gekaperten Frachter des Imperiums, gefolgt vom der GALACTIC, flog das Kommando die Festung an. Zu erst verlief alles ruhig. Doch als man das gefundene Bacta in den Frachter verladen wollte begann die Katastrophe. Eim Sturmtruppenkommando stürmte den Hangar und es begann ein blutiges Gefecht. Eigentlich wäre dies nicht das Problem, doch setzten die Imperiallen Biotoxin ein. In einem schweren Rückzugsgefecht wurde das Kommando immer weiter zurück gedrängt. Doch das Blatt wurde gewendet, als die Droiden der GALACTIC unter Führung der beiden SKD's Pilum und Gladius in den Kampf eingriffen. Bei der anschließenden Flucht wurde das Kommando und auch Jacen schwer verletzt. Dank einige Kisten Bacta konnte die Droidencrew das Schlimmste abwehren. Die Flucht gelang anschließend und man konnte sich in den Hyperraum retten. Bei der nächsten Möglichkeit trennten sich die Wege des Kommandos mit leeren Händen. Droiden die man nicht kennt und andere Probleme Wenige Tage später erreichte Jacen mit seiner Crew und dem Schiff den Huttenplaneten Nal Hutta. Was keiner wusste war, das die Black Sun ihre Killerin Guri auf sie angesetzt hat. Scheinbar hatte man in der Vergangenheit irgendetwas falsch gemacht. Jedenfalls suchte eben diese Androidin ihn kurz nach seiner Landung auf und versuchte ihn über die letzte Mission auszuquetschen. Doch für Jacen stand die verschwiegenheit an oberster Stelle und die Blöse eines Misserfolges würde seinem Ruf sicher schaden. Er stellte sich unwissend. Kurz nach dem die Androidin dann unbefriedigt, da sie nicht das erfahren hatte, was sie wünschte, das Schiff verlies, bannte sie das Schiff mit Fesselfeldern auf dem Planeten fest. Dies blieb der Crew nicht unverborgen, da diese kurz drauf starten wollten. Wutentbrannt, erkannte er, dass er der Frau, von der er nicht wusste das sie Guri war, auf dem Leim gegangen war. Zusammen mit seinem beiden Superkampfdroidenbegleitern suchte er sie bei ihrem Schiff auf. Nach einer kurzen heftigen Diskussion in der sie offenbarte, dass sie seinen Kopf wollte, entbrannte ein Zweikampf auf Leben und Tod zwischen der Androidin und dem Grauen Ritter. Der Kampf dauerte nur wenige Minuten, denn beiden waren nahezu gleich stark jedenfalls in der Umgebung. Es stellte sich dann doch heraus, dass die Kopfgeldbehauptung nur daraus aus war ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. In Wahrheit schien sie Informationen für das Imperium über die Rebellen zu sammeln. Gegen Informationen über den Angriff erklärte sie sich bereit Jacens Schiff freizulassen. Jacen erklärte sich einverstanden, übermittelte aber einen Satz falscher Daten. Death and Rebirth - Part One Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Und doch war es nicht ganz dunkel. Sein erster Gedanke, den Jacen tat, galt es sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Er war auf einer Mission von einem Abfangkreuzer attackiert worden. Zusammen mit den Droiden hatten sie alles gegeben den Fangstrahlen zu entkommen, aber es war zwecklos. Sein letzter Befehl war es, dass sich alle bewaffneten und zur Schleuse gingen. Er selbst nahm seine beiden Lichtschwerter und ging ebenfalls zur Schleuse. Langsam wurde die GALACTIC an das andere herangezogen. Ein dumpfes Geräusch verriet, dass man sich nun im Hangar befand. Es zischte, qualmte und mit einem dumpfen Knall flog das Schott in den Korridor des kleinen Kreuzers. Das letzte was Jacen oder die Droiden sahen, war eine kleine Kapsel, dann wurde es schwarz. Dunkle Zeit - der lachende Gott Einem Traum gleich sah er verschiedenste Bilder. Tod und Vernichtung waren die häufigsten Eindrücke. Zum einen sah er ein Wesen welcher über die Schatten gebietete, zum anderen ein Wesen, welcher scheinbar aus purem Feuer bestand. Immer wieder kam ihm der Name "Golradir Súrion" in den Sinn. Er wusste das sein ehemaliger Freund einer der wenigen Pyrokineten war, aber dies hier war etwas ganz anderes. Dann wieder war es ihm, als sehe er durch die Augen dieser Wesen. Er spürte alles was sie spürten. Ab und an konnte er sogar Fetzen ihrer Gedanken wahrnehmen. Irgendetwas verbannt sie, doch wurde ihm nicht klar was es war. Doch dann kam der Moment an dem er am liebsten sofort gestorben wäre. In mitten einer Schlacht, bei der eine Menge Krieger die er als Sith identifizieren konnte, war das Wesen in einem Zweikampf mit einigen Danthomirhexen schwerst verwundet worden. Die Schmerzen die das Wesen peinigten fühlten auch ihn aus. Es war unerträglich. Doch dann vernahm er etwas, was ihn sofort alle schmerzen Vergessen sollte: "Sterbt, Draganus!" Death and Rebirth - Part Two Beziehungen Darth Mortis - Lord of Undeath Jacen Ravens, oder vielmehr Darth Draganus, Sith-Meister. Lady Pain - Emperor of the Dark Warriors Golradir Súrion Ehemals bester Freund von Jacen Raven aus seiner Zeit im Jedi-Orden. Sakura Kuro Jacen Ravens Lehrmeisterin im Orden der Jedi. Die zwei hatten bis zur Verbannung Jacen's eine gute Freundschaftliche Beziehung in der jeder seine Meinung gesagt hat. Ebenso nahm der andere die Kritiken und Meinungen offen auf und versuchte die Fehler zu beseitigen. Für Sakura Kuro war das abschweifen Jacen's damals unbegreiflich. Jedi Meisterin Sakura Kuro überlebte die Order 66 am Ende der Klonkriege, wurde jedoch knapp ein Jahr später von den Truppen der 501. Legion "Vaders Fist" gestellt und exekutiert. Soundtrack Track 01 - The Awakening (Subway to Sally - Niemals) Track 02 - Entering the Battlefield (Nightwish - End of all Hope) Hintergrund Entstehung Jacen Raven alias Darth Draganus, bzw Lord Draganus ist mein erster Charakter, den ich entwickelt habe. Seit nun mehr als 5 Jahren verändert sich dieser laufend und nimmt neue Formen an. Daher ist die Art, dass er einst Jedi Ritter war, später Kopfgeldjäger und dann ein Sith, ziemlich identisch mit den verschiedenen Darstellungsabschnitten. Jacen Raven ist aktuell als Charakter in der Sithforce und im Star Wars Fan-Forums-RPG When a republic dies zu finden. Die Geschischte im WaRd entspricht der Biografie bis zum Treffen mit Lady Pain von der Sithforce. Der Name Der Name Lord Draganus oder Darth Draganus leitet sich aus meiner Vorliebe für die Drachen ab. Als Namens Vorbild diente Lord Tyrannus, wie Count Dooku als Sith hieß. Aus Dragon und Tyrannus wurde dann Draganus. Jacen Raven ist eine Anlehnung an Jacen Solo, dem Sohn von Han und Leia Solo, da auch dieser in etwa der selben Laufbahn gefolgt ist, wie mein Charakter. Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Ex-Jedi Kategorie:Sith Charakter Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Sithforce Kategorie:Graue Ritter Kategorie:Machtbegabte Kategorie:Klone Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Ritter Kategorie:Dunkler Jedi